


Skam DC Season 1 Episode 7: Are You Threatened Or Something?

by bramgreenfeld, skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [9]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Willa Liu had expected her sophomore year to be much easier than freshman year. After all, she’s gotten it all figured out now - she has decent grades, a good boyfriend, and even an okay work ethic. It shouldn’t even matter that she doesn’t have a single friend. After all, it’s less drama that way.Right?
Relationships: Keira Bright/Matt Chance, Willa Liu/Jasper Markowitz
Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500662
Kudos: 19





	1. Clip 1: Back-Up Plan

SUNDAY, NOVEMBER 17TH, 12:54PM

INT. COFFEE SHOP

The camera focuses on KEIRA, still wearing MATT'S shirt, and then zooms out to show the whole girl squad sitting around a table with drinks and food. An awkward silence hangs over the group as they eat.

SAFIYYA

Okay. It's been a week. When are we going to talk about what happened at the party?

WILLA looks up sharply.

WILLA

What about the party?

SAFIYYA

You know. The thing with Matt and that girl.

KEIRA pretends as if she is thinking, that the thought is not at the very forefront of her mind.

KEIRA

Oh, you mean when he kissed Emma?

SAFIYYA

I don't know, did he kiss anyone else?

KEIRA forces a laugh.

KEIRA

Everyone was hooking up at that party, though. Matt hooked up with Emma, Theo hooked up with someone...

THEO

I did? That's news to me.

KEIRA

No, not you, the other one.

THEO

Oh. Well, of course  _ he _ did.

KEIRA

Anyway, even Nia did, and she's really not the type. It's not weird that Matt did too.

WILLA, who was taking a drink of her coffee, chokes a little. HOLLY glances at her.

HOLLY

(quietly)

You okay?

WILLA

(quietly)

Yeah, fine.

(louder)

Who did Nia hook up with?

KEIRA shrugs.

KEIRA

I don't know. We haven't talked that much lately.

WILLA, still looking apprehensive, looks back down at her food. She notices that next to her, HOLLY only has a drink.

WILLA

(quietly, to HOLLY)

Hey, why didn't you get anything?

HOLLY

I left my wallet at home. I only had enough left for this.

She holds up her coffee. WILLA takes her knife, splitting what's left of her sandwich in two.

WILLA

You can take this. I'm not that hungry, anyway.

HOLLY hesitates before taking the sandwich.

HOLLY

Thanks.

WILLA smiles at her, and then jumps at the sound of someone banging on the window. She looks up, seeing JASPER and KAI lurking outside. JASPER waves, and WILLA waves back, beckoning him inside.

JASPER and KAI enter and make their way over to the girls' table. WILLA stands up, going over to JASPER and kissing him fiercely. They make out for another few moments. The girls and KAI exchange glances. KAI moves away from the couple towards WILLA'S now-empty chair.

KAI

Um, can I...

He gestures to the chair. KEIRA, next to WILLA, nods. KAI sits down, his arm brushing against KEIRA'S as he sits down.

KAI

Oh, sorry.

KEIRA nods, blushing fiercely. When she speaks, her voice is higher than normal.

KEIRA

It's fine.

The other girls exchange glances, laughing a bit. WILLA and JASPER finally separate.

WILLA

What are you doing today?

JASPER

Kai and I were headed to August's place to study, we've got a huge test in Algebra on Wednesday.

WILLA sighs.

WILLA

What about tomorrow, then?

JASPER

Rehearsal from three to six.

WILLA

Okay. Mind if I come?

JASPER

You hate our rehearsals.

WILLA

I like you, though.

The two of them kiss again before JASPER pulls away.

JASPER

Sorry, but we'd better go. We promised August we'd meet him at one.

WILLA fake-pouts.

WILLA

Okay. See you tomorrow, then.

JASPER

Tomorrow.

He looks over at KAI, who has begun to chat with the girls.

JASPER

You coming, bro?

KAI

Uh, yeah. See you guys later. See you, Willa.

The two boys leave the shop. Keira not-so-subtly checks KAI out as he walks away.

THEO

Well. If it really doesn't work out with Matt, then I guess you've found a good back-up plan.

KEIRA blushes again.

KEIRA

No. No, stop it. No.

The girls laugh, but WILLA stops laughing before the others, looking suddenly concerned.


	2. Clip 2: Listen

MONDAY, NOVEMBER 18TH, 4:20PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL BAND ROOM

Close-ups on instruments being played, as well as MR. RODRIGUEZ waving his baton. The students are playing a jazz version of O Holy Night, but it's out of tune, the band members not cooperating with each other. Eventually, MR. RODRIGUEZ cuts them off.

MR. RODRIGUEZ

Guys. Guys.

He sighs.

MR. RODRIGUEZ

It's four weeks until the Christmas concert -

JASPER clears his throat loudly.

MR. RODRIGUEZ

\- nondenominational holiday concert - and we're still not listening with this piece. We've got to remember, we're only as strong as the weakest one of us. We're a team. And that means that we have to work with each other,  _ listen _ to each other.

He gestures towards the door with his baton.

MR. RODRIGUEZ

Take a quick break, and we'll get more into it around...4:30 sound good for everyone?

The students murmur assent and begin to disperse, leaving the room. Through their legs, we see WILLA sitting against the wall, looking bored.

JASPER comes over to her, kissing her head. She smiles.

JASPER

I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick.

WILLA

Okay.

She watches him as he walks out the door. KAI puts his clarinet down and comes to sit next to WILLA.

KAI

Things seem to be going better with you two.

WILLA

Yeah. They are.

KAI

What'd you do, then? Hypnotize him into telling you the truth? Seduce him with your feminine wiles?

WILLA laughs, shoving KAI.

WILLA

No. Shut up. We just talked some stuff out.

KAI

Stuff like...?

WILLA doesn't answer immediately, glancing around the band room. Most students have gone out to the bathroom or the vending machines, and the few that are left are far from where KAI and WILLA are sitting.

WILLA

(quietly)

I think I really screwed up.

KAI

Damn, is your relationship really that terrible?

WILLA

What? No, no, that's not what I...

She sighs.

WILLA

Look. You can't tell Jasper. Like, you can't mention a word of this to him.

KAI

Okay. I won't.

WILLA

Promise?

KAI mimes zipping his mouth shut.

KAI

Willa. Come on. You can trust me.

WILLA stares at the floor, picking at the carpet.

WILLA

(quietly)

IkissedNia.

KAI

Wait. What?

WILLA

Don't make me say it again.

KAI

I mean, I didn't hear you, so...

WILLA glares at him.

WILLA

I kissed Nia, okay?

KAI looks confused - and then it hits him.

KAI

Wait, what?

WILLA

I know.

KAI

How did that even happen?

WILLA sighs, looking up and meeting his eyes.

WILLA

It was at Matt's party on Friday. Brooklyn...I asked her about Jasper, you know, if they had been together. And apparently they had.

KAI

Seriously?

WILLA

Yeah, but not like, together-together. He wasn't cheating. But she didn't tell me that. So I just kind of freaked out, and she kissed me, and I kissed her, and it's just...it's just a fucking mess, okay?

She puts her head in her hands. KAI just sits there for a moment, thinking.

KAI

So...you kissed. That's it?

WILLA

What do you mean, that's it? I cheated on him!

KAI

Were you two even together then?

WILLA starts to respond, then catches herself and shrugs helplessly.

WILLA

I don't even know. I was just so angry at him, I...

KAI

So it could have been a lot worse. It didn't mean anything to you.

WILLA

But it  _ happened _ ! I did the exact thing that I accused Jasper of, I became the thing I hated. God, when he finds out, he'll...I don't even know  _ what _ he'll do.

She puts her head in her hands again, pulling her knees up to her chest. KAI is silent. Thinking.

KAI

Who says that he has to find out?

WILLA turns her head, looking at KAI.

WILLA

Are you saying that I shouldn't tell him?

KAI shrugs.

KAI

I'm just saying - if my girlfriend kissed someone else, I wouldn't want to know. Like, if it meant nothing to you, then it doesn't mean anything to your relationship, right?

WILLA nods slowly.

WILLA

Yeah. I guess you're right.

KAI

That happens sometimes, you know. Seriously. It'll be okay, I promise.

WILLA sits up, hugging KAI. KAI looks surprised, but hugs her back.

KAI

Um, what was that for?

WILLA

You know.

They stay hugging a moment longer, then break apart as people start to come back into the room.

MR. RODRIGUEZ

Okay, everyone, let's regroup.

KAI stands up.

KAI

Great. Let's see how much I can fuck up this solo one more time.

MR. RODRIGUEZ

Kai!

KAI

How much I can frick up this solo one more time.

KAI salutes, then heads back to his seat. He high-fives JASPER, who has just entered, on the way. JASPER comes over to WILLA. He sits down next to her, kissing her.

JASPER

Hey. Is everything okay?

WILLA

Great. Perfect.

JASPER

Do you want to come over after this?

WILLA

Always.

They kiss again. MR. RODRIGUEZ taps his baton against his podium, causing them to break apart. They look over at him, seeing him glancing back out of the corner of his eye. WILLA shoves JASPER, urging him to get up.

WILLA

Go. Kick ass.

JASPER laughs and heads back to the percussion section. WILLA watches him leave, looking much happier and more relaxed.


	3. Clip 3: Worthless

TUESDAY, NOVEMBER 19TH, 12:56PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL CLASSROOM

The girl squad minus KEIRA sits around a window looking out upon the front of the school. WILLA has a lunch tray in front of her and takes a bite out of a smiley fry. She frowns, trying hard not to spit it out.

WILLA

Oh my god, this is so undercooked.

SAFIYYA

Girl, you need to start bringing your own lunches. I'm going to teach you how to cook someday.

WILLA

Looking forward to it. Seriously. I don't understand how these things are smiling.

THEO

That one's kind of not. It looks more like it's melting.

KEIRA enters the room, still wearing one of MATT'S football shirts, and joins the girls by the window.

KEIRA

Hey, did you guys see -

She trails off at the sight of the other girls' faces.

KEIRA

What is it?

SAFIYYA

Are you seriously still wearing that?

KEIRA looks confused for a moment before she realizes what she's referring to.

KEIRA

Oh, this?

She holds out the ends of the shirt.

KEIRA

Yeah, of course I am! Why wouldn't I?

SAFIYYA shakes her head, looking somewhere between angry and sad.

SAFIYYA

Keira, do you seriously think that you're together with him?

KEIRA scowls.

KEIRA

Uh, yeah. We _ are _ together.

SAFIYYA laughs incredulously.

SAFIYYA

Holy shit, really? We tried to tell you on Sunday, but you weren’t hearing it, I guess.

KEIRA looks as though she is about to retort, but HOLLY stands, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to the window.

HOLLY

Here.

The two stand in front of the window together, silhouetted by the sun in front of them. HOLLY points down into the parking lot at a girl wearing a BHS Football t-shirt.

HOLLY

Remember her?

KEIRA squints, trying to remember.

KEIRA

Um, I think so. That's Emma, right? The girl that Matt met at the party?

HOLLY nods. She points to another girl.

HOLLY

And do you see her? In the football shirt? She's also kissed Matt. Done more than kissed, probably. Like you. And so has she. And so has she.

KEIRA'S face is flushed, her eyes watering, but she refuses to back down.

KEIRA

You can't possibly know that. There's a ton of guys on the football team, they could've -

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY

They have his number on the back.

KEIRA turns, looking at her back. The number 14 is emblazoned prominently there.

HOLLY

Don't you see? He's using you like...I don't know, like some kind of trophy.

KEIRA simply stares at her for a moment longer, then turns around, leaning against the window and putting her head in her hands. HOLLY wraps an arm around her.

WILLA

Keira, seriously. Forget about him. He's a complete dick, he always has been.

KEIRA

But I can't just...

She sighs.

KEIRA

It seemed like he actually liked me, you know? He made me feel like I was special. I've never felt like that before. What if it never happens again? What if I'm just completely worthless for the rest of my life?

HOLLY pulls KEIRA into a hug.

HOLLY

Keira, listen to me. You aren't worthless. You never will be. Okay?

WILLA gets up and joins them, as do SAFIYYA and THEO. The camera pulls back, showing the five girls silhouetted against the window.


	4. Clip 4: Calm Down

WEDNESDAY, NOVEMBER 20TH, 2:57PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

The camera pans over groups of students hanging out outside of the school before settling on the GIRL SQUAD, who have gathered protectively around KEIRA. KEIRA has MATT'S shirt folded up in her arms.

SAFIYYA

Are you sure about this?

KEIRA nods, but her face looks ashen, her hands shaking.

KEIRA

I've got it all planned out. I know exactly what I'm going to say.

THEO

Do you want to rehearse or something?

KEIRA hesitates, then shakes her head.

KEIRA

No. I want him to be the first one to hear it. It'll be better that way.

WILLA meets HOLLY'S eyes over KEIRA'S head, mouthing "Wow." HOLLY smiles, looking over towards the school doors. She points.

HOLLY

There he is.

The girls turn in unison, seeing MATT stopping to talk to some football bros on the stairs. They fist-bump, and then MATT walks over to where JUDE, THEO R., ELI, and BLAISE are standing. KEIRA'S face falls.

WILLA

Do you really want to do it in front of all of his friends?

KEIRA

(firmly)

I've never been so sure of anything in my life.

She starts off towards them. The other girls exchange worried glances, then run off after her.

KEIRA stands in front of the boys, but they don't even notice her. She clears her throat once, twice, and they finally look down at her. The other girls file in behind her.

MATT

Um, hey.

KEIRA'S face flushes. She thrusts her arms out, holding the shirt in front of her.

KEIRA

You can take back your stupid shirt. I don't want it anymore.

MATT raises his eyebrows, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips. He looks around at his boys - they look unsure whether they should laugh or not.

MATT

Uh, okay? Did you just decide that you didn't like it anymore, or...?

KEIRA

No. I decided that I don't like  _ you _ .

ELI

Oooh.

KEIRA falters. Behind her, WILLA glares at him, making a 'shut up' gesture. THEO R. meets her gaze, then looks away guiltily.

KEIRA

Y-you treat girls like they're disposable, or something. Like they're all worthless to you, just another one of your trophies. Well, I'm not going to be one of them, I won't -

MATT

Wait. Kiki, kiki.

KEIRA deflates.

KEIRA

My name is Keira.

MATT

Keira. Take a deep breath. In, out. Slowly.

KEIRA shakes her head. MATT is struggling not to laugh.

MATT

Look. I would never treat any girl - especially not you - like a trophy, okay?

KEIRA

Then why did you -

MATT

Because you're not hot enough for that.

KEIRA'S eyes widen. She takes a step back.

MATT

Did you actually think that I was into you? I mean, come on.  _ You _ , out of everyone? You're just...you're one of a million. Not in.  _ Of _ . Grow up and see the world for what it really is.

KEIRA steps back again, then turns on her heel, running off into the crowd. WILLA looks back, making as if to follow her, but then HOLLY steps forward.

HOLLY

Wow. You must think you're a pretty awesome guy.

MATT looks taken aback at first, but shrugs, grinning flirtatiously at HOLLY.

HOLLY

Oh, don't even give me that. What the hell happened to you that made you want attention so fucking badly? Were you the smallest one on your kickball team in elementary school and you were bullied for it? Did Mommy and Daddy not come to your kindergarten graduation? Do you not get whatever glory you want from playing football? Whatever the hell it is, I think  _ you're _ the one who needs to grow up and realize that acting like this isn't going to get you anywhere. No one is going to be threatened by you in the real world. They're just going to laugh at the stupid little act you put on to hide that broken pencil of a dick.

MATT looks taken aback.

MATT

Girl, do you want to maybe calm down?

HOLLY

Oh, I am perfectly calm. Why? Are you threatened or something?

She takes a step closer to him, glaring at him as Idle Worship by Paramore begins to play. She then turns around, running off in the direction that KEIRA went. The other girls follow her, the boys watching as they go. The camera lingers on JUDE, staring at HOLLY.


	5. Clip 5: The Sun

THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 21ST, 8:10PM

INT. WILLA’S ROOM

WILLA hangs upside-down off of her bed, scrolling down her Instagram feed. She pauses on a post from THEO R., a selfie that JASPER has liked. She sits up abruptly. She hesitates for a moment, then goes to her contacts, calling THEO R. He picks up after the first ring.

THEO

Hey!

WILLA

Hi. Um, can I talk to you about something?

THEO

Yeah, sure, what's up?

WILLA

It's about -

She jumps at the sound of something hitting her window. She goes over and looks down to see JASPER standing beneath, waving at her.

THEO

About...?

WILLA

Sorry, I -

She hangs up before she finishes her sentence, opening the window and yelling down to JASPER.

WILLA

(yelling)

What are you doing here?

JASPER

(yelling back)

But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Willa is the sun -

WILLA rolls her eyes, but laughs anyway.

WILLA

Meet me at the door!

INT. FOYER

We see WILLA from behind as she opens up the door, letting JASPER in. He immediately kisses her, and she kisses back almost instinctively.

JASPER

Hi.

WILLA

Hi. What's going on?

JASPER

Let's go up to your room.

WILLA

Oh, so that's what this is?

JASPER

No, no! Unless you want it to be?

WILLA laughs, shoving JASPER towards the stairs as they run up to her room.

INT. WILLA’S ROOM

As they enter the room, WILLA'S phone rings - a call from THEO R. WILLA groans quietly, answering and speaking before THEO gets a chance to.

WILLA

Hi Mom, I can't really talk right now, I have a guest.

THEO

Mom?

WILLA

Yeah, I'll call you back later, okay?

THEO

Oh, I get it, I guess. Yeah, we'll talk later.

WILLA

Great, thanks.

THEO

Oh, one more thing!

WILLA

Yeah?

THEO

(high-pitched)

Make sure to do your homework, dear daughter of mine!

WILLA rolls her eyes, hanging up on him. JASPER is laying down on the bed, watching her.

JASPER

What's up?

WILLA

Nothing. Just Mom.

She lays down next to him, and he turns to face her.

WILLA

You never answered me when I asked you why you showed up.

JASPER

Can't a guy want to see his girlfriend?

They kiss again.

JASPER

And maybe take her out on a date tomorrow after school?

WILLA

A date? Where?

JASPER

It's a surprise. But it's going to be somewhere you love, I promise. You deserve it.

WILLA

Really? Why do I deserve it?

JASPER

Because you're you. You're incredible and I love you. And it's starting to feel like Kai's part of our relationship and I think that it's kind of weird.

WILLA laughs.

WILLA

I mean, I'd be open to it.

JASPER fake shudders.

JASPER

Nooooo.

WILLA

He's cute. But you're cuter.

JASPER

Good to hear.

WILLA takes out her phone and, on the side of her body away from JASPER, texts THEO R.: "can you not say anything about what you saw last week at the party?"

THEO texts back almost immediately: "of course i won't, your secret's safe with me :)". WILLA smiles, shutting her phone off and burying it under her pillow. She rolls over on top of JASPER, kissing him again.


	6. Clip 6: Isn't It Awful?

FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 22ND, 3:03PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

The camera follows WILLA as she approaches the girl squad. She receives a text from JASPER as she walks - "I'm on my way, meet you at our picnic table <3". She smiles, stopping once she reaches the girls.

WILLA

What's up?

The girls all greet WILLA. KEIRA hangs back, looking sullen.

WILLA

How are you doing, Keira?

KEIRA shrugs.

KEIRA

I've been better, but, like, I've also been worse.

WILLA

That's good to hear.

KEIRA

Yeah. It's not like anyone really cares about it anyway - everyone's talking about that rumor about the field hockey team now.

WILLA looks confused, slightly alarmed.

WILLA

What rumor about the field hockey team?

SAFIYYA

You haven't heard?

WILLA shakes her head.

THEO

Apparently some girl, I don't know, forced herself onto one of the field hockey girls at Matt's party last week.

We can hear WILLA'S heart pulsing as it dawns on her, her ears beginning to ring.

WILLA

Do you have any idea who it was?

KEIRA shakes her head, misreading WILLA'S horrified expression.

KEIRA

I know. Isn't it awful?

The camera focuses on WILLA'S face as she struggles to find a response. Behind her, a group of girls can be seen approaching as Womanizer by Britney Spears begins to play quietly.

WILLA

Do you know anything else about it? Like, what...

She trails off as she sees the girls' alarmed expressions. WILLA turns to face the camera just as the field hockey girls arrive, BROOKLYN slapping WILLA across the face as the song reaches the chorus, its volume increasing.

The scene goes into slow-motion as WILLA stands in shock for a moment before hitting BROOKLYN back. It escalates into a full-grown fight, THEO and SAFIYYA joining in against the other field hockey girls, none of whom we've seen before - NIA isn't present. HOLLY attempts to break up the fight, while KEIRA simply stands there in shock.

JUDE (O.S.)

Hey, hey!

The song abruptly cuts off as JUDE, THEO RIVERA, BLAISE, and ELI appear, helping HOLLY to break it up. It takes some effort to pull BROOKLYN and WILLA away from each other, but HOLLY eventually succeeds, hugging WILLA protectively. The other girls gather around her as well.

BROOKLYN

You're a fucking whore, Willa!

WILLA stands there in shock, her eyes drifting over to the stairs in front of the school. Through the crowds, JASPER can clearly be seen, staring at the girls - he's seen everything.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG RESUMES.


End file.
